The First
by Peckish Pixie
Summary: Kylie and Stacey have been friends for awhile,but Stacey Has a deadly secret. And things don't look well for Kylie, Especially when Stacey's vamp. brother has his sights on making her Kylie his first. And then there's the Draculs, a very powerful family..
1. Blood Red Zebras

**Ok, starting a totally new story…well not new new….I wrote most of it before and yeah it resembles "Hanover Academy" a tinsy bit…but hardly mainly the basic theme. And I'm sorry but "Hanover Academy" has been deleted….sorry I just got lost unless anyone would like to help me write it…..**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Stace," I called out to my friend Stacey down the hall, "wait up." I had to run to catch up to her. She was always so much faster than me…that's why it sucked to play against her at any sport. Catching up to her I looked across to admire the shirt I had gotten her for her birthday. It was an awesome cute white shirt with a picture of the "Flying Spaghetti Monster" on it—we always got each other silly gifts. That was when I noticed she had gotten a drop of red stuff on her shirt. "Hey what's that on your shirt? Are you bleeding?"

"I'm fine," she snapped zipping up her jacket and covering it.

"This is gonna be awesome," I said deciding to ignore her PMS, "I can't believe I finally get to go to your house!"

Stacey's parents were real uptight about people spending the night. Stacey and I have been friend for the past three years and we've never been to each other's house. But then again her mom was always working night shift at the hospital and frankly I had no idea what her dad did for a living.

"Yeah but my mom has to leave later," she said looking down at her feet as we started to walk to her house, "so it'll just be you, Mark, my dad, and me."

"That's cool." I looked over noticing that she looked uptight about something. "Why is there some special reason your mom has to leave?"

"God Kylie what's with all the questions?" she snapped and I was kind of afraid. I'm sorry I have this problem were I absolutely loathe being yelled at….I actually start looking like a kicked puppy if it's bad enough.

"I'm sorry," I looked at her house as we walked up the drive. Her house was seriously bigger than any other kid's on the whole street…hell the whole school. But she was still left out of stuff….being rich didn't necessarily mean people got past the fact that Stacey was actually really shy to people she didn't know.

"Stacey!" her mother's voice greeted us as soon as we walked through the entryway, "why don't you and Kylie go put your stuff upstairs and come down to eat! I made your favorite soup!"

"Sure mom," I heard Stacey yell as I raced up her massive stairway, "be down in a sec."

I walked into Stacey's room for the first time and was bombarded with zebra stuff: zebra pillows, zebra pictures, zebra stuffed animals. Hell I knew Stacey liked zebras just not this much!

"Sorry," she apologized moving a huge stuffed zebra off of the spare bed, "I haven't cleaned in here lately. Let's go before dinner gets cold."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"So," Stacey's mother said as Stacey's whole family was gathered around the table for desert. In Stacey's house there are four courses of a meal but all of them were liquid because Stacey said her mom was on some weird diet. It was already dark out as the server brought out the ice cream sundaes. "What is the project your working on?"

"Oh," I said speaking up as Stacey kind of just stared into her bowl, "It's just a depiction of a capitalistic community in the 1900s…I figured Stacey could draw it and I'll do the oral presentation."

"Shoot!" I heard Stacey's mom yell and then frown, "I just got called in. I'm sorry honey. I hope I'll see it in the morning before you two leave."

"Oh," I asked Mrs. Drakes, "what happened?"

"Nothing really," she replied frowning a bit and then perking up, "just someone bleeding all over the place."

'Yeah," Stacey's brother Mark spoke up casting a look at his father, "anywhere there's blood there's my mother, almost like a vampire."

"Yeah right," I was grinning at that one….yeah and maybe I was flirting with him a little, "No wonder she takes blood…..she's a vampire!"

I stopped smiling and laughing when I noticed the silence that cut through the air. I looked around at the Drakes, there was her mom who was shaking, her brother who was smiling and nodding, her father who was just looking at me, and Stacey who let out a sort of dry sob.

"What?" I asked looking around and feeling my stomach tightening, "what?"

"Oh Kylie," Mark said smiling even wider, "you just hit the nail on the head."

"What," I said looking at all of them and biting the inside of my lip, "Mark, what are you talking about?"

"Mark," Mr. Drakes said sternly, "I think you better stop joking. Kylie don't pay any attention to him, he's just joking."

"Sure," I looked at Mark who was still smiling at me, "whatever."

"Honey," Mr. Drakes said to his wife, he seemed like he didn't even hear what I had said, "could I see you for a minute in the kitchen."

"Yes dear," was her reply as she walked around the oak table, "but I think Stacey better join us."

_What the hell is wrong with these people?_

The three walked through the oak door that led into the kitchen which left Mark and I alone.

"You know what's going to happen?" Mark said giving me a smirk.

"No," I said looking at him, "what?"

"Here," he said getting up and leading me to the door—pressing my ear against it, "Listen."

I could hear the conversation that was taking place inside. Little phrases like, "she has to be taken care of," "she's my friend", and "we can't just bite her can we?" That was all I needed to hear.

"Wait," Mark said as I was trying to creep back from the door, "just wait. I can help you."

It was then that he grabbed my hands and forced them behind my back.

"You do know you look pretty hot to be hanging out with my sister," he said pulling my hair away from my neck.

"Get away from me," I was squirming now as he pulled me closer, "don't do this. Please Mark."

"Oh," Mark said and I could feel his cold breathe against my neck, "I want it to last so much longer than this. I can't bite you this quick can I, what's the fun in that? No, I want it to last. You'll be my first and I want you to feel it. I want you to experience it with me."

**Well peoples let me know what you think! Please review…will update in the next hour!**


	2. You Really Think

**Okay…..I promised an update and since I had nothing to do during practice today I decided to brainstorm and wa-la…..**

**Chapter 2**

"Mark," I said tasting the salty tears as my mouth opened to talk, "You can't do this. Please Mark….please don't do this."

"Mark," Stacey's father suddenly came out of the kitchen, "Let her go."

"Dad," Mark said looking at his father, "you know she has to go. She knows our secret, we can't let her walk out of this house."

"I know we can't son," Mr. Drakes said looking at me, "that's why she won't leave, now let her go."

"Wait," I begged as Mark grasped my hands tighter, "I promise I won't tell. I swear. Please don't do this. Please no!"

"Mark," Mr. Drakes said firmly, "let her go now."

"She'll run," Mark said clutching me tighter, "I know she will."

"Kylie," Mr. Drakes said looking into my eyes, "I'm telling you right now that if you run I can't trust you and for you to be kept alive I need to be able to trust you. Even if you run there's no way you can get out…we'd catch you before you even got out of the dinning room."

"Okay," I stuttered, "I won't run."

Mark let go of my hands but I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head. I was frozen in place.

"So it's true?" I asked, "You're a vampire?"

"Yes Kylie," Mr. Drakes said looking at me, "my family and I are from a rare line of vampires. One of the last lines left in America. Kylie, you have to understand I can't let you out of here."

"Please," I babbled, "I won't tell…I swear I won't. Please let me go….I swear no one will ever find out."

"No Kylie," he said, "one day you will tell someone and then my family is ruined. No, I can't let you go."

"Let me dad," Mark suddenly begged, "please can I do it?"

"No," his dad replied firmly as I just stood there, "she is not going to be bitten. That decision is up to her to make. I obviously can't let her go…so we'll just keep her here."

"What," I said looking at him as he tried to give me a slight reassuring smile that scared the hell out of me, "what are you going to do to me?"

"Don't worry," he said motioning to a seat, "now if you'll please sit down."

I sat down across from him as Mark sat down next to me. I felt his hand brush my thigh as he sat...he touch sending goose bumps up my arms.

"Now Kylie," Mr. Drakes said taking a sip of what I had presumed earlier was red wine but now I wasn't so sure…. "You're going to disappear tomorrow when Stacey offers you a ride home and you refuse. At least that's what the police will be told and my security guard will even say you left here healthy but he thought he saw a sand colored car behind you. The police will go looking for you and when they find a sheet in the river with a pool of your blood on it they draw the conclusion you are dead. Then you can stay here…or maybe we'll move after a year or so….I'm asking you as Stacey's friend to do this."

"This is ridiculous!" Mark said glaring at his father, "just let me bite her. She won't die; she'll become one of us. Then she'll have to keep the secret. Dad, will you just listen to reason?"

"Mark," Mr. Drakes said calmly, "Kylie will decide if she is bitten not you…I've been around for a hundred years already. I think I know what I'm doing. Kylie are you okay with this? I mean after the whole thing dies down we'll move again."

I didn't even have time to respond with a: _What the hell do you mean ok with me? Why in the hell would I be ok with any of this? _Before Mark interrupted me.

"What," Mark snapped, "why? I'm going to be quarterback next year for football!"

"Because if Kylie is spotted anywhere near here then we're screwed!" Mr. Drakes yelled at his son, "Now Mark you need to listen, if Kylie disobeys you then you can bite her but for right now we're taking this slow."

"Do I have your word on that," Mark asked smiling, "a word you can't take back."

"Yes son," Mr. Drakes said taking another sip of the red liquid, "you have my word. She acts out and you get to bite her…"

Why couldn't they have just let me go, they could've said I'd fallen and hit my head. They could've done practically anything, I just wanted to come over, watch a few movies and NOT discover my friend was a vampire. Was that too much to ask for?

"Well," Mark said getting up, "why don't I go get Katie a drink."

"No," I blurted, "I'm fine."

"Oh no," Mark grinned at me, "you need something to calm you down."

"Where's Stacey," I asked after Mark left the room, "why isn't she here?"

"She went with her mother to work," Mr. Drakes explained, "she didn't know what was going to happen and she didn't want to be here for it. It's understandable."

"Thank you," I said form some odd reason. It must've been because I felt sick relief that he wasn't going to kill me, "for saving me from Mark earlier. He was so nice before…"

"It's his time of the month is all." Mr. Drakes said smiling.

"What," I asked realizing just exactly _how_ that sounded, "What's his time?"

"Oh," Mr. Drakes laughed, "when he thirsts for blood. Don't worry he's harmless. He's never bitten a human…he's just anxious to though….It's understandable with those hormones and everything."

"What," I asked nervous, "why does he have to? I mean he'll kill me it he did."

"Not at all," Mr. Drakes explained, "in fact we can bite people without making them die. This is what makes us such a dying race."

"Why?" I asked suddenly curious, "I thought when a vampire bit you, you automatically became one."

"Stupid movies have no truth to them," he seemed a tinsy bit ticked now, "You can only become one of us if you the vampire offers you his blood and you accept. It's just that some people don't accept it….and then they die."

"So if Mark drained me…." I asked, "I'd die…..if I didn't take his blood."

"Yeah but Mark would never purposely try to hurt you," he said assuring me, "even though he acts all tough he really likes you, the big brute."

"Here Katie," Mark said coming into the room with a glass, "I got you some Pepsi."

He sat it down in front of me but there was no way I was going to drink it.

"Mark," Mr. Drakes said looking from my drink to him, "could you grab your mother's first aid kit. We have to do this right."

"What right?" I asked looking at Mr. Drakes and Mark's back as he left the room.

"Oh well naturally," Mr. Drakes said looking at me, "we have to make it look real on the sheet we're putting in the river."

"No," I screamed starting to get up, "I won't let you!"

"Now Katie," Mr. Drakes reprimanded me, "you have to sit or else I'll find some other way to make you stay calm. We're simply going to take some blood, it's no biggie. I've taken blood before and I'll make sure you have some sugar afterward."

"No," I argued, "you can't do this. You just cannot do this! Do you know how wrong this all is? What about my family?"

"Kylie," he said frowning, "you live in a trailer park with a drug abusing brother since your parents died. Do you honestly think he's going to miss you….the most he'll miss is your social security check. Has he ever even read any of the articles you've wrote for your school paper? You'll be better off here; we'll take care of you. For your own sake you need to do this. You're my daughter's best friend, do this for yourself and her. You're a bright girl, your GPA's what 4.0…4.1 with those advanced classes you've taken? Yeah I know your GPA; I make sure I look in on my daughter's friends. You've done a good enough job of trying to cover up your brother's drug addiction….but it won't work forever."

I sat there stunned….no one…I've never told anyone….no one knew my brother had a dug addiction.

"Dad," Mark said coming back in with a big box with the medical symbol on it, "here you go."

"Now Kylie," Mr. Drakes warned, "I'd drink that Pepsi if I were you. Taking blood tends to make you weak…I don't want you to faint or anything."

I drank the Pepsi and I suddenly felt light headed before Mr. Drakes even put the needle in. Mark sat down next to me and held my hand. I was so weak I couldn't even fight him. The idiot put something in my drink! I saw Mr. Drakes stick the needle in and my blood go into the little tube and then the bag that hospitals use to hold blood. I saw Mark watching the blood as he ran his hand up my little circles to try to calm me down. It felt like forever before he took the needle out but it was probably only ten minutes.

"I have to go out and buy a sheet," Mr. Drakes said getting up and grabbing his car keys, "Kylie I want you to stay here with Mark. And Mark I don't want any funny business while I'm gone….you are not allowed to hurt her."

"Yes dad," Mark said grinning, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"No," I rambled looking at the _Blues Clues_ band-aid on my arm, "can't I go with you?"

"Now Kylie," he said opening the front door, "you're going to go missing soon and I don't want to give the people who work at the store any ideas."

"Fine," I said looking at him but he was already out the door before I said anything, "Mark, Stay away from me."

"Now Kylie," he said frowning, "I wouldn't dream of hurting you."

"Get away from me," I said getting up, "you used to be so nice but now, I don't even know you."

That's when Mark got up and used all of his one hundred and fifty pounds to pin me against the wall.

"Don't act like you don't want me," Mark said looking in my eyes, "you act like you know everything in school but you know nothing. I bet you didn't know about my family. I know you might say you don't want me but it's just too bad because you have me Kylie and I have you."

'Mark," I said taking deep breathing to try to calm myself down, "I'm sorry, but please don't hurt me Mark. I'm sorry Mark…please just let me go."

"What if I don't," he said pushing me harder against the wall, "I had a little sip of your blood from the bag, it was so sweet. You have no idea; I think I want some more actually."

"No," I yelled trying to shove him away, "Mark I said no!"

"You actually think you're stronger than me?" Mark sneered, "You really think you are don't you? Come on…try shoving me again."

"I will!" It was then that I kicked him, right where every guy—vampire or not—would feel it. As he bent over I ran out from under him and into the hall. I heard him getting up and I locked myself in the bathroom. I heard him pounding against it…the heavy mahogany saving me as I cried myself to sleep. It was where Mr. Drakes found me a couple of hours later, I was crying and I tried to hit him. It was then that I blacked out and woke up in a dark room…with no idea where I was. This wouldn't be the first time I woke up in darkness.


	3. The RST

**Hey I have a Snow Day so I figured I'd take this time to update a story instead of well….reading 1984 for AP Lit….I mean come on, my teacher expects me to take notes on every single page—how idiotic is that. So I figured I'd waste my time doing something else like updating! Yay!**

"Kylie," Mr. Drakes was shining a light in my eyes, "are you sure you're ok? I set up the sheet and put it in the river. I'm really sorry about what Mark did to you, trust me he won't do it again. The cops are coming over soon to search the house so I want you to stay down here. Trust me, not even the great Sherlock Holmes could find you down here. After about a month you'll be moving….to a wonderful place where you won't have to hide anymore."

"Whatever," I said still feeling sick from crying—the feeling of just giving up growing within my stomach, "I don't care anymore."

"But I want you to care," he said looking into my eyes, "you're going to be like a daughter to me soon. I don't let my own daughter give up and I certainly won't let you."

The RST

"You will all be attending the RST, or the Royal School of Transylvania," Mr. Drakes was saying as he handed us our plane tickets. _Of course all vampires have a special school in Transylvania—where else would it be._ "It's where I attended and I want all of you to be on your best behavior. It's a boarding school so your mother and I could keep our estate. You'll come home for Christmas break and during the summer but other than that you will live on campus and if I hear any bad reports, let's just say you won't be happy."

"Kylie," Mr. Drakes stopped me before I reached the gate, "I have a special arrangement with the Dean there so you really can't mess up."

"I'm guessing the sheet worked then?" I asked while I held my carry one, "It's safe for your kids to just pack up and move without it being suspicious?"

"Yes Kylie," he said kissing me on the forehead, "it worked with the cops. This school is truly great though, you'll be getting a great education and you can start a whole new life once you graduate. My wife and I will be moving once you and Stacey graduate. I hope you have the best of fun and I truly wish you would promise me that you won't tell anyone what had happened, ok?"

"Yes Mr. Drakes," I said, I wasn't dumb. I knew this man could hunt me down. I've seen him flip out on Mark before, I wasn't going to make him mad. After all, even if I did tell anyone, would you honestly believe it? "I promise I won't tell."

"Great then," he said turning to address Stacey, "keep an eye on each other. Now hurry up before the plane leaves without you!"

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

_Wow_, I mentally stated as we got out of the black town car that took us from the airport to the RST once we had landed. The school was gorgeous, the ivy was climbing the sides of the brick walls giving it a homey look and the grounds were amazing looking with all of the flowers and sitting areas. I had to admit it was pretty nice.

"Come on now children," said the lady who was going to give us the tour, "your items have already been taken up to your rooms and along with them, your school uniforms. Once you reach the entry hall there are two stairs, the one to your left is for the males and the one to your right are for the females. Stacey and Kylie will share a bunk bed in room 45A and Mark you will be staying in 50B. Now if you children would excuse me I have to go tell the Dean you've arrived. You will find your schedules inside the front pocket of your uniforms."

Stacey and I climbed the stairs to our dorm but not in time to avoid one of Mark's remarks about my arse looking nice in my jeans.

"New huh," said one girl with her hair up in a bun who was wearing the school uniform, "I can tell. Cute street clothes by the way. You'll find that this school is for the most promising…the best if you will. There's actually a rumor though that they're actually letting a blood bag attend this yeah. I can't believe it!"

"What's a blood bag?" I asked Stacey after the girl had left.

"You're a blood bag," Stacey snapped looking over her shoulder, "so don't broadcast it alright? You could seriously get hurt if you do, for right now if nobody asks you don't tell."

"Wait," I stopped in my tracks and just looked at her, "this isn't an ordinary boarding school is it?"

"No," she said walking into our room, "it diffidently isn't."

There was no one else in the room when we entered, which was good. I saw my suitcase of the clothes that Mrs. Drakes had ordered online for me before we left, on the top bunk while Stacey's was below.

"Well no coffins," I said trying to break the tension, "that's good."

"God Kylie you're so lame," she snipped at me while unpacking her suitcase, "no we don't sleep in coffins. The only truth to those stupid movies is that we live for a long time until we get stabbed with a wooden stake okay? Will you cut it with the vampire jokes."

"Fine," I mumbled rolling my eyes. Honestly why we she so pissy lately? "I just wish that the uniforms were a little less purple. Even the polo tops and blazer are purple. Nice coat of arms though…..with a bat in the one corner, it does look pretty cute though."

"Yeah," Stacey said trying her uniform on, "it is kind of dorky."

"Does purple make my butt look big?" I joked while changing into mine. The skirt actually fit pretty nicly—it was kaki so it didn't make me look like a grape, "I just can't have a big behind, you know!"

"I hope not," Stacey said laughing, "or else Mark will have something to say about it."

"Oh, Please!" I said remembering the comment about my arse he had made earlier, "I hope not."

"I guess we don't have classes today," Stacey said looking at her schedule, "since it's a weekend and all. You want to go check out the school and see where our classes are?"

"Sure," I said looking at my own schedule, "wait…mine has a note on it."

"Go to the Dean's office immediately after reading this," I read off the paper, "do not wait until later. This is urgent!"

Stacey and I started to walk down the stairs to the office, following the maps that were attached to the schedule.

"Here we are." Stacey said as we reached a pair of huge oak doors, "good luck!"

I walked in an was greeted by a chirpy twenty year old secretary.

"You may go in now Kylie," she said pointing to a door, "Dean Pervous is waiting for you."

I walked trough the door and saw a tall man with long white hair that was pulled back into a pony tail with a piece of scarlet velvet. I gulped when I noticed that all around the walls were pictures of people who I guessed were famous a long time ago. The most disturbing thing though was that on his desk was a wide assortment of figurines that resembled vampires biting the necks of their victims.

"Sit down Miss. Kylie," he said gesturing to a chair in front of his desk, "I need to have a word with you."

"Yes Dean Pervert," I replied without even thinking of what I had said. Then I felt the blush crept up my face after my brain had registered what I had said, "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Dean Pervous."

"As you should be," He sneered, "I couldn't believe it when my _half-_brother said that he wanted to send a human mongrel here to my school. He, unfortunately for me now, saved my life from vampire hunters before and reminded me of this when I had initially refused. Naturally I did have to accept you here, but personally I believe you have no reason to be here. You are a filthy human whom I know the previous owners of this fine establishment would not even think of allowing to attend and the moment any human sat foot upon the grounds they would have been killed."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," I said biting my tongue from what I had really wanted to say as I turned my head away from those disturbing statues, "but I can't help that."

"Oh but you can," he smiled at me, picking up one of the statues and playing with it, "you can become one of us and I know just the person to do it."

"No," I screamed looking at him as he jumped up and blocked the door within the next instant, "you can't!"

"Oh come now…relax!" he ordered "Mark would love to do the honors. He's a nice boy and you should be proud to be bitten. Things will only get harder if you say no!"

"No," I said staring at him. Honestly how could he expect me to give up my life just so I could make his easier! "I will not be bitten, I'm not one of you."

"Fine," he barked after a couple of seconds, "get out of my office!"

I walked out of his office, holding my head up high as I motioned for Stacey to follow me.

"What'd he say," she asked as we walked around the flower beds once we were out on the grounds, "tell me."

"He wanted me to be bitten," I said as my chin trembled and I held back tears, and he wanted Mark to do it. You should've seen his office. It was terrible! He had statues of humans being bitten and he was so creepy!"

"You didn't agree to it did you?" she asked and I could kind of sense the disappointment in her voice, "if you did I'm ok with it."

"No," I said as I saw Mark coming closer to us, "I told him I wouldn't and he just said things would get harder for me but it's not like things in my life were ever easy now were they?"

"Hello ladies" Mark said coming over with a couple of his new buddies, "Troy and John I'd like you to meet my sister Stacey and her friend Kylie. If I could speak to Kylie alone?"

**Now I wonder what Mark wants to talk to Kylie about…hmm…well I **_**know**_**…you'll just have to keep reading! BTW this will be updated today! Please REVIEW!**


	4. How Could You?

**Ok…an update as promised since I can't 2marrow b/c I have my first Mock Trial Competition! Wish me luck and please review!**

"_Hello Ladies," Mark said coming over with a couple of his new buddies, "Tory and John I'd like you to meet my sister Stacey and her friend Kylie. If I could speak to Kylie alone?"_

"No," Stacey said speaking up, "why don't you just leave us alone?"

"If you let me talk to Kylie this once I promise I won't make any rude or snide remarks."

_Well I might as well get this over with sooner rather than later…_

"Fine," I said letting Stacey know it was okay, "but only for a couple minutes. I want to unpack some more."

Mark led me over to a table that was set by some trees and pulled out a chair for me.

"So, I heard you talked to Dean Pervous." Mark said smiling.

"Yeah," I said smiling right back at him; no way was I going to let him intimidate me, "so. Do you have a point to this visit?"

"Well," he said looking at me, "what did you say."

"No," I said looking right at him, "I told him no."

"Oh Come on Kylie," Mark said looking at me, his fist coming down on the table, "don't be such a big wussy. It won't hurt at all, well at least not that much. Kylie do you know what'll happen to you if you stay human? You'll be taunted so badly and if you don't get bitten and become one of us someone will bite you anyway once they find out what you are. Just make it easy for yourself and become one of us."

"No," I said just staring at him, didn't he realize what I would be giving up. "The only different between you and me is that you're a total jerk! Being a vampire doesn't change you from acting like a human being. Now I'm done talking to you!"

"Mark my words Kylie," Mark was saying as I walked away, "you'll be sorry."

_You'll be sorry my arse…who does he think he is. "Mark my words"…who in the hell even says that anymore!_

"We'll see about that," I mumbled under my breath

, "We'll just see."

"You'll never fit in!" Mark said running up and grabbing my arm. Twisting me around so I was facing him, "if you don't do this you'll be sorry Kylie, would you just listen to reason?"

"Let me go," I yelled trying to get my arm free, "let me go now!"

"Fine," Mark said slapping me across the face, "go you little blood bag! Just remember my warning, and let me know when you're woman enough to change!"

"How could you!" I yelled holding my cheek as I tried to stop the tears from flowing down my face, "I hate you, you bastard. How could you!"

That's when Mark slapped me again, harder though, apparently vampires have super strength (duh) because that punch knocked me off my feet. I heard something break when I landed and looked at my arm. It was bent at the worst possible angle and blood was flowing out from where the bone broke the skin. I looked around but Stacey wasn't there, no one was as I yelled in pain. Yeah trust me….don't ever break your arm. Mark grabbed me again but this time it was gentler.

"Please Mark," I pleaded, hating the sound of my voice, "please don't. Please it hurts!"

"If you would've just let me bite you this wouldn't have happened," there was regret in his voice as he carried me into the school, "I would never have done this to you Kylie….I didn't want to."

"Let me go!" I fought weakly, "please Mark!"

"Hush," he whispered pulling me closer to his body and being watchful of my arm, "I'm sorry. I'm taking you to the nurse."

I blacked out when the pain got too unbearable, slipping into the darkness that always welcomed me when things became too bad…it was a shame I couldn't be in it all the time.

**Ohhh…I do have to say…I feel butterflies on the inside—this chapter was actually one of my favorites (so yeah maybe Mark is abusive…but he's a guy…he doesn't have his hormones in check.) but here's a inside peek out what's next to come; Mark will be getting some competition soon…a very hot studly boy by the name of….**

**Well I'm not going to update for about a week and during this time I want your input on names (first and last people!) and the winner (the one I like best….that sounds evil and dashing at the same time) will win. Please put the name in a review (yeah so maybe I'm just doing this to get reviews) but really you guys are super nice so I'd like to get you involved! Please review and think of some awesome names!**


	5. Advice

**OK guys….an Update! Sorry I've just been super busy with stuff so I hope you enjoy this! Oh and to Brunnette-in-black…I hope your teeth feel better...well your mouth since the wisdom teeth are gone…..oh and heads down the winner was ****vamprissie**** with the name…well you'll just have to read to find out won't you?**

"So it's true," the young nurse looking at my arm as I winced from the pain, "they really did let a blood bag in; no offense dear but I never would've thought any human would or should be here. It's way to dangerous her for you. Do your parents know you're here?"

"Yeah they sent me," I said—a silent tear rolling down my face as she set my arm in place, "O, God!" I screamed out in pain...sitting up on impulse.

"Shhh…easy now," she said over my yell, "I'm sorry but we heal faster and I don't have any IVs or stitches, so I'm going to have to use some thread from the costume department. The cast material I do have from when I had to fix my dog's leg. He's not one of us…you know they've never successfully been able to make any vampire animal yet?"

She smiled showing me a picture of her dog up on the wall. It was a golden retriever who looked like he was smiling in the picture…a tennis ball set by his paws as I thought of my own dog: Maddie who I'd never see again. The thought alone brought tears to my eyes but the nurse quickly jumped to a different topic.

"By the way what parent would send their human daughter here; most humans don't even know about this place!"

"My 'parents' as you would call them," I said looking at her, "are vampires. So Stacey and Mark are now my sister and brother."

"What," the nurse asked while wrapping my arm in a pink cast, "you're adopted."

"You could say so," I said feeling the tears dry on my face, "where's Mark."

"Out in the waiting room," she said frowning, "I tried to send him to the Dean's office but he was adamant about staying to make sure you were ok…he really does care about you."

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, "that's true."

"Well he cares about you more than most students will," she said frowning, "Word's out now that you're human. I would advise you to be careful, the boys and girls here don't take kindly to humans."

"Thanks," I said thinking that it was the most stupid advice I'd ever heard. Obviously I'd be watching my back from now on, "any crosses or things I should use to protect myself?"

"Ha Ha Ha," she faked laughed, "so funny. No you can't. I would just advise you to be careful not to go out of your room after dark."

"Thanks again," I said as she led me out to the waiting room, "for everything."

"If you need anything," she said looking in my eyes, "just let me know."

"Kylie!" Mark said beside me the moment I opened the door to the waiting room and I involuntarily winced, "I'm so sorry. Are you ok? I mean I didn't mean to do that…I was mad…and I didn't know what I was doing really….I'm so sorry…."

I cut him off before he could continue apologizing, "Don't you have to go to the Dean's office?"

"Well yeah," it was his turn to wince at the sharpness of my words. No way in hell was I going to forgive him, "but I thought I'd walk you back to your room."

"No thanks," I said opening the door and walking out into the main hall, "I'll be fine."

"No really," he started to say but I just started to walk away from him, "It's fine."

"No Mark!" I screamed at him, "It's not ok! You just broke my freaking arm for Christ's Sake and now you expect me to be all buddy buddy with you? You've gotta be kidding me! Just leave me alone!"

To my surprise he did. He walked in front off me…but it seemed like even if I ran I couldn't have kept up with his walk. I slowly made my way to the stairs when I saw the library.

_Well at least I can hide out here for a few hours._

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Walking down the hallway to my room a couple of hours later I heard whispers all around me from people who were walking past.

"Opps," one boy said knocking down the books I had gotten from the library, "sorry blood bag."

I bent over and heard him laugh, I grabbed my copy of A Tale of Two Cities and left but not before I heard his rude comment.

"Next time wear a better bra," he said looking at me, "I can't look."

I felt mortified as my cheeks started to blush.

"Don't waste your time Brad," the girl from earlier…who said that Stacey and I were the best said, "she's just a little blood bag. It's not like there's much to see."

"Yeah," he said back to her, "but I bet a nice bite in one would taste good."

Oh I pissed now….I was used to being embarrassed before but I was not going to spend my time her mortified by any perverted boys.

"Hey," I said grabbing his arm as he looked at me in surprise, "Brad, thanks for clearing something up for me. I guess all vampire guys are like pigs…it's nice to know it isn't just my brother. Welcome to the hall of fame though, that was a really good line, I'm surprised a big brute like you knew even more than five words."

I let him go and walked away with my shoulders squared, not giving him any time to come up with a comeback.

I walked into my room and saw that the two girls we were rooming with were there now.

"So you're the blood bag," one said, "don't worry I'm just kidding."

"That's okay," I replied climbing into my bunk, "it's not like I've never heard it before."

"I'm Casey and that's Eve," the other girl said, "so I saw that Brad was giving you problems."

"It was nothing really," I said getting into my sleeping clothes, "after all if you've met one vampire jerk, well you've met them all."

"Not all jerks are the same," Eve grumbled.

"Oh no," Casey said rolling her eyes, "what happened."

"Erik was partners with me on the science project and he messed up on purpose just so I'd fail. Of course he'll get an A since his dad always gives the school money."

"So how big of a jerk is he?" I asked remembering my encounter with Brad.

"Just watch out if you meet him," Casey said looking me up and down, "he's a total creep, and a blood sucker."

"Well," I asked frowning, "aren't all of you?"

"No," Eve said almost disgusted, "in the café' they give us blood boxes; they're really like juice boxes. They have blood from the local blood bank in them. As in we never bite anyone to get a drink here. In the communities we live there aren't any humans there. We avoid temptation but Neford is coming up."

"What?" I asked looking at her and wondering what exactly 'Neford' was.

"It's what we refer to as the first drink," she replied, "all boys at the age of seventeen or eighteen bite a human partner to spend their lives with, it's like to repopulate old blood lines or something. Of course Erik probably already drinks blood from humans. Anyway all the boys are allowed out for two weeks in the big city, Neford, which is full of humans. If they don't find a partner or know that they want to marry a girl from this school, like most boys do, they drink from a human but they don't change them. That's why you need to watch out. Having a live human to practice biting would be considered a fun time for a lot of these boys. Just don't go out of this room at night. There are guards but that won't stop anyone from biting you."

I fell asleep a couple of hours later after we all did the usual getting to know you ritual with those words playing in my mind but I woke up just after midnight with the sudden urge to pee. I opened the door and walked out into the hall in my hoodie and a pair of short boyshorts—I hope to God Mark didn't see me. It was on the way back to my room when someone grabbed me.

"Shhh," the voice said holding a hand over my mouth, "if the hall monitor catches us we're dead."

I laid there pressed up against this guy crouching in a corner when I saw a light going past us and then the security guard leaving behind it.

"What are you doing out so late?" The voice whispered as we got up.

"Um…potty break," I almost laughed, in front of me was the most adorable guy in a pair of boxers and a plain black hoodie, "what about you?"

"Same," he said, "I'm Erik Evonkias and I'm guessing you're the new girl."

"Yep," I said thinking that his name sounded familiar but I could place it—the drowsiness clouded my mind as I yawned, "I'm Kylie."

"Well Kylie," he asked smiling, "would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow morning around eight?"

Well let's see….I could have breakfast in the café' full of hundreds of vampires or I could go out for coffee with an extremely hot guy. My girl instincts took in…or maybe it was just the hormones because I said yes without even really thinking about it.

"Good night," he said as we split up, "can't wait to see you tomorrow."

It was then that I realized that I'd forgotten to give him my room number.

_God Kylie…you can really be so stupid sometimes. _I thought putting the key into the lock and then settling back into bed. _Sweet dreams._

**There you go…Erik Evonkais…it's supposed to be Russian by the way. What a perfectly awesome name! Thanks so much to ****vamprisse!**** Well I'm going to go have some sweet dreams of my own after I finish off this chocolate—it's the best part of Valentine's day by the way! So I hope you enjoyed…please review!**


	6. First Kiss

**Ok…Ok an update only because I don't know what else to do with myself. Hope you enjoy…**

I was up at seven and dressed in the school uniform. I dressed carefully so that so that I wouldn't wake anyone up.

_Stupid freaking cast…._I mentally yelled after almost tripping because I could hardly get my polo top on…_why in the hell did Mark have to…Ugh I'm gonna kill that boy whether he's vampire or not!_ I quite my mental rant when I heard a gentle knock on my door at exactly eight o'clock.

"So how'd you find my room?" I asked as I stepped out into the hall and smoothed my skirt. I did look pretty nice if I did say so myself, "I forgot to tell you."

"Being the new girl helps," he smiled as he led me down the stairs, "and the only human too."

"Words spreads fast then," I said as pointed his hand to a silver convertible and I heard the beep as the doors unlocked.

"Well it is a boarding school….gossip grows like bacteria," he said opening the passenger door, "So I figured we go to this great coffee place downtown, if that's ok with you?"

"Yeah that's fine," I smiled as he got into the car and the engine roared to life.

On the way there we talked about bans and shows we like. I found out that surprisingly he liked the Blade movies. Especially Trinity since apparently Jessica Beil is 'amazing hot'.

"So what are you getting?" he asked me as we walked up to counter once we had finally pulled up to a cozy coffee shop, "I like the mocha frappacino myself."

"I guess I'll try it," I said to the teller as she waited for my order, "I'll go find us a table Erik."

After we were seated we started to talk again as we sipped our coffee.

"So what gives you the special privilege of driving," I asked, "I mean your car's the only student one I've seen."

"Well it's not like I'm the only one who drives….some of the other guys do," he said smiling, "but when your dad pays for the new lily garden and the new pool you kind of get some perks."

My stomach sunk as I remembered everything that Eve had told me. Why didn't I figure it out earlier? Of course the guy who was the nicest just had to be the one who had an extreme fondness for blood…why else would he be talking to me?

"I think we better go," I said looking down at the Formica tabletop, "I have classes soon."

"No you don't," he said looking at me like I was nuts, "it's Sunday."

"Well," I stumbled, "I have to meet my sister."

"Kylie," he said leaning over and gently grabbing a hold of my chin as he looked into my eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Please," my voice was barely a whisper as I felt the tears forming behind my eyes, "just let me go. I should've known this was a mistake."

"No," he said leaning over and kissing me, "I don't think it is. Kylie you have to realize not all guys are like Mark….there are some decent ones."

The thing was I melted as I felt his lips on mine, and I kissed him back right there in the coffee shop in front of everyone. Since the shop was close to school there were probably some teachers who saw us too, and if I would have been aware of it I would have pulled back but my body didn't want to.

"Now do you want to go?" he asked when we finally pulled apart, "Do you want to go back to school?"

"No," I said on impulse as I wondered what in the hell I was doing, "buts let's leave. People are staring." And they were, I could feel their eyes piercing into my back.

"Sure," he smiled, "let's go to the mall. It'll be fun."

"Yeah," I said as he took my hand, "that'll be nice." _I_ couldn't believe my tone of voice….it was hard to even form complete sentences that consisted of more than ten words.

"So what was that about," he asked as we drove and he sensed I had calmed back down into my normal self, "I mean why were you so up tight back there….did I do something wrong?"

"I'm sorry," I said looking at him, "it's just hard for me being the only human here. I heard some things about you and the dean expected something from me that I refused to do. I thought maybe you were just working for him."

"I'd never bite you," he said looking at me, "unless you wanted me to. Kylie I don't know what you heard but I'd never hurt you."

"You made Eve fail," I stammered, "what was that about?"

"Eve told me she wanted to do the project on magnetism in blood," he started to explain, "because blood tastes like iron. I said that I wanted to do the classic volcano; I mean come on it was a simple and guaranteed A . So she said she'd do the whole project—I kept asking her to meet up with me to do and she never got back to me. It turns out she spent all of the time looking for a strong enough magnet and never actually found one. She made us both fail and now I'm not allowed to go to Neford next week with the guys. I have to drive up two days later by myself."

"So um….Neford," I said, "so you're going to bite a girl?"

"Because I have to," he said glancing over at me, "It won't hurt her. I promise it actually doesn't hurt. It's just a quick pinch….I'm not changing anyone though. So are we just going to sit here or are we going to go in?"

We were in front of Nordstrom at the mall as he turned the car off.

"I wouldn't have to bite anyone if thing worked out between us," he said as we walked towards the mall, "I'm not saying I'd bite you…..it's just that. I do like you Kylie."

"I like you too," I admitted.

The thing was I wouldn't find out until later that Mark absolutely loathed Erik…but maybe that's a good thing.

**Yeah yeah it's short but I have other things to do…yeah it sounds shallow but I've had a crap day…I deserve some sulk time.**


	7. The Fight

**Yes yes, I know I made a mistake and posted the same chapter twice…I'm sorry. I keep all my stories in separate folders and files and when an update appears outside a folder once I save it I get confused about which update I posted and which ones I didn't. So once again I'm sorry…and to make up for it here you go!**

"So um…Kylie," Erik was saying as I tried on a pair of black one inch heels with straps that were supposed to go up my legs, "I was wondering…if maybe you wanted to go to Neford with me? I know we've just met and everything but it'll be fun. "

"What?" I asked startled, "I thought only guys could go?"

"Well I'll be staying at my family's townhouse in the city and I'm sure they'd like you as a guest," he smiled down at me, "and I mean I'm sure Dean Pervous will let you go…you just need a vacation form filled out. I'll be no big deal; you can hang with me and the guys."

"Um…I'm not sure." I replied fiddling with the straps on the shoes. _After meeting some of the guys around here I don't think I want to be in a thirty foot perimeter of any of them except Erik….I don't think so._

"I won't let anything happen to you," he promised sitting on the floor beside me as he started to tie the shoes for me, "You'll be with me the whole time and if you get sick of hanging out with me and the guys you can always go shopping with my mom. She'd love to have a girl to go shopping with…she always wanted a daughter. I mean come on Kylie, you'll be totally safe and you'll get some alone time away from whatever's bothering you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, after all I never told him about Mark or Stacey….not really. I certainly didn't tell him about Mark liking me. According to Eve most guys thought Mark hurt me because he hated me….not because he liked me.

"You're holding back something. I can tell, whatever it is you can tell me." He said helping me stand as I walked around in the shoes.

"It's nothing…..not really." I replied, sitting back down to take off the shoes and sticking them back in the box, "it'll go away now. It's nothing."

_When Mark sees me with Erik the problem should go away….he should see he has no chance and just leave me alone…._

"Do you want these?" Erik asked grabbing the box before I could put it back on the self, "they looked amazing on you. I'll buy them."

"No really…I don't expect you to," I started before he interrupted me.

"Think of them as a first date present." He smiled as he led me up to the sales counter, "this is a first date right?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "I guess it is."

I saw him hand over his credit card and almost gasped at the cost that was up on the little screen. _$300, _what!

"Erik you really don't have to," I started to say as he signed the receipt but again he cut me off.

"Don't worry about it," he said handing it back to the cashier as she handed him the bag, "it's no biggie. It's a gift for myself too….because now you have to go out with me again because you have to have somewhere to go to wear shoes like these."

"Thank you," I said as he held my hand and we walked out the doors and into the rest of the mall were all I saw was a huge group of purple uniforms _Oh no_, "Erik, I thought you said only you and a couple of other guys could drive? Why are all these kids here?"

"The school sponsors a trip to the mall and into town once every month so we can get clothes and snacks and stuff," he said pulling me over to a group of guys that were standing by the water fountain, "looks like they just got here. Come on I want you to meet some of my friends."

"Hey Vince, John my man, Andy how's it going, and Zack," Erik bumped fists with all of his friends….it was such a lame guy thing and each of the boys looked at me and I could feel a slight blush crawling up my cheeks, "I'd like you all to meet Kylie."

"You're the new girl right?" I heard Vince ask in a thick Italian accent.

"Yeah," I said as he smiled, thankfully without showing fangs.

"Don't be getting any ideas Vincent," Erik said putting his hand around my waist, "I saw her first."

"Fight nice guys," I said as the big group of purple in front of us started to disburse as the chaperones stopped talking. It was then that I saw Mark glaring at me….well more like Erik and the next instant Erik's arm was whipped off of my waist and I felt myself fall before Vince caught me. When I looked up I saw Erik fighting Mark and the pillar beside them was in two pieces, with plaster everywhere.

"She's mine," I heard Mark yell as he punched Erik in the face, "get that…not yours mine!"

"I think we should leave that up to her don't you think?" Erik was saying as a group of students started to form around them.

"She's doesn't know what's good for her." Mark was saying as I tried to push thought the crowd with Vince and Erik's other friends behind me.

"And I think she is," suddenly Mark went flying up into the air as Erik got to his feet. Mark landed a few feet away from me and I saw him get up and rush toward Erik.

"Stop it, both of you!" I yelled as Mark had Erik pushed up against the wall of a building, "Please stop it."

I felt arms wrap around me as I started to kick and scratch whoever was holding onto me.

"Just calm down Kylie," I heard Mark's friend from the garden say…I think his name's Troy, "Let Mark cream that pretty boy for a little bit longer."

"Let her go," I heard Vincent say from behind Troy and I was suddenly free as I saw Troy being held back by Vince and Erik's friend John.

"Stop it…Please Mark! Just let him go!" I yelled because Mark honestly had the upper hand. Erik was being held over the edge of the railing and if Mark pushed him he was sure to fall two stories and who knew who he'd kill on when he landed, "Mark please."

"Boys break it up!" I heard chaperones say as they approached Mark and Erik.

"Kylie come with me," I heard the nurse say as she gently grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the scene. Thankfully now Erik was away from the railing as teachers tore the boys apart, "I think you'd be better off away from them right now. I'll take you back to school."

She led me out of the mall and past the glares and stares of students. I had just got here and already I had gotten into trouble….or at least boys got in trouble over me which never happened before. Was I scared….diffidently. Especially once the nurse, who I learned was named Ms. Tyler, told me I was supposed to go right away to Dean Pervous's office once I got to school. _Oh happy happy, joy joy…._

**Well I guess that's a good a place as any to stop…especially since my tummy's growling. I'll be updating my other stories later. Please Review!!!**


	8. Name Your Price

**Sitting in a car on the PA turnpike for the next five hours with nothing to do—oh wait I guess I could update……Hope you like and have a nice Easter!**

I walked into Dean Pervous's office with my head held down. I did not want to be here.

"Welcome Katie," his voice greeted mine as I looked up. I noticed that Erik and Vaughn were already here, "Please join us and take a seat."

Of course the only seat left was in between Mark and Erik. I took my seat in silence, feeling both of their eyes on me.

"Do you guys have any idea what you've exposed us to?" Dean Pervous was suddenly yelling, "Do you have any idea? You've fighting over a stupid girl—a stupid human girl. In a human mall. Do you have an idea how many people caught your fight on their cell phones! Of you breaking through a concrete pillar! A two feet in diameter concrete pillar!" He pointed a remote at the plasma TV on the far wall as a news report came on. 

_As you can see earlier today a fight broke out between two students at the Westview mall. Witnesses claim to have seen a concrete pillar broken in half after one of the boys was thrown through it. As you can see behind me, the pillar is completely in rumble. A spokesperson from the school is telling us that both boys will be severely punished and a construction worker says that the pillar showed weakness before it was broken—a cause that has all of the pillars in the mall being looked at. The school is promising to pay for any and all damages. _

"Do you know how much that little cover-up costs us? With the fake construction worker….do you have any idea the jeopardy you put us through. Just for the little human you two insist on trying to claim for yourselves. I'm sick of this, frankly I don't give a damn if she lives or dies."

"My father will pay for the damages." Erik said slowly looking over at me and I saw him reach for my hand. I heard a low growl escape Mark's mouth as I just clasped my hands in my lap. 

"My father can pay for the damages," Mark snapped, "and you know what…my father practically owns Katie. We saved her life…..I think she owes me one."

"No!" I yelled literally sinking into the seat because frankly I was scared out of my mind, "I can't….no Mark just please. Please Mark, leave me alone."

"I'll pay for her." I heard Erik say a minute later. "Name your price and I'll get you the money….I swear I will. Just name your price."

I literally scoffed—I mean they were trying to _buy_ me…what was I—some hooker? 

"Don't Erik," I said as I felt the Dean's gaze on me, "you don't have to pay for me."

"Yeah, because I wouldn't sell her!" Mark shouted.

"You can't sell something you don't own!" I practically screamed.

Little did I know…you actually could……

**Sorry it's so short…I just knew you guys wanted some kind of update. I hope to write more later—depends on how busy I get. **


	9. A Different Sort of Happily Ever After

**The long awaited update of "The First". Sorry it'll be short—writing it in the middle of a computer lab but oh well….**

"Oh but I could." Dean Pervous smiled at both boys then me, "She is after all the school's responsibility now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped as Mark stood up and cowered over the dean's desk.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Mark yelled getting right into the dean's face while Erik just sat back and let things play out, "My dad has owns her!"

"Well there was one stipulation for her to live here." The dean smiled and then ordered Mark to sit back down, "Your father had to sign her over to the school—he was more than happy to. So she couldn't play the 'I'm your sister, you can't marry me' card with you. But it failed because she won't be marrying you Mark."

"Then let me have her!" Erik said leaning over and setting his hands on the dean's desk as Mark fumed beside me. "My dad will buy a new pool—hell a new house in Tahiti if you want it….just name a price."

"Oh….this isn't about my gain." The dean smiled once more and relaxed back into his chair, "It's about the gain for all of the community...you know the Draculs don't you?"

"Yes." Both boys answered as I sat there stunned in silence.

"Well you know Damian don't you?" The dean asked as both boys nodded again—it was obvious they had no idea what was going on. "He's of age now—looking for mortal bride to turn—a pure one at that. It's a tough role to fill, yet Kylie fits it perfectly."

Erik went to stand up to defend me before the dean knocked him back into his seat with one hand. "Now now children. You and Mark both know your own family's power is no were near as much respected as the Draculs. And if both of you don't settle down I will have you escorted out and you will be expelled and considering the gravity of the situation already I wouldn't do anything further to upset your parents. A vampire kicked out of his own family's clan is a dead vampire indeed."

The silence filled the office as I felt my body go limp. _This can't be happening! I won't let it!_

"You can't do this!" I yelled standing up from me seat as the dean's smirk widened. "You can't! If I'm this much trouble let me go home!"

"But I can do that!" his voice was mocking, "and I never said you were trouble. Not really—you're just a wee bit scared of what could happen. The Draculs will take care of you…I promise. And if you don't cooperate you'll wake up one morning and find that you're buried in a coffin somewhere where no one can hear you scream. I do have to say I'm a bit sorry things couldn't work out between you and Mark. But I can't have guys fighting over a silly little human. It's for the betterment of the school."

I stood up to leave but his voice commanded me to sit back down, "SIT DOWN NOW! In fact Mark and Erik can leave and if either of you boys start anymore trouble I will make sure your family finds out and you will both be expelled. As for Kylie you'll be staying here while I make some phone calls."

I watched Erik and Mark leave, leaving me alone with this madman and his sick statues as he smiled at me and reached for the phone. "Don't worry Kylie…you'll just have a different sort of happily ever after."

**Okay..well my lab's almost over…got to go to AP History next—joy joy. Well I hope you guys liked and please review!**


	10. If You Would Have Just Stayed With Mark

**Ok…another update in computer lab….again. Hey you guys can either have one large chapter every week or a small one around every-to-every other day. Your choice…..**

"Yes." The dean said no longer looking at me but he was playing with one of his figurines, "Hello Mr. Draculs. I believe you will be ecstatic with the news I'm about to tell you."

It was then that the dean pushed a button on the phone and the speaker phone came on. I could now here every word that would decide my future.

"Really?" Mr. Draculs said drawling out the word and I could almost hear the smile in his voice, "And what might that be?"

"I believe that I've heard about a certain quest your youngest son is on?" the dean said. His shoulders hunched over his desk as he crossed his arms on his desk and then looked at me. "That he would like to find a wife."

"Hmm…" the other voice said, "Well then Mr. Pervous. Why don't you tell me about her?"

"She's sitting right in front of me as we speak." Dean Pervous smiled as he looked me over, "About 5'6 in height. Thin, athletic, frequently runs."

"Now we wouldn't want her running away." I heard the speaker box reply and then chuckle as the dean laughed too. But I could tell his laugh was fake—I got the impression he didn't really like Mr. Draculs—he just liked kissing Mr. Draculs arse.

"Oh don't worry about that." The dean replied like it was a threat to me, "Also she has blue eyes, a cute little nose, nice body too."

"Hey!" I yelled not wanting to take it anymore. "Leave me out of this damn office now!"

"It should have been a complement sweetie." I heard Mr. Draculs say from the box as the dean stood up and pointed for me to sit back down. "Now please dear. Take your seat and let me hear more about you."

"She's a wonderful student….and a human one at that." The Dean said smugly looking at me. "Her name's Kylie. "

"If she sounds so wonderful why are you trying to get rid of her?" Mr. Draculs said and I smiled. _Maybe the disturbed creep won't want me anymore…._

"She's actually so wonderful that she's has two boys fighting over her." The dean said turning the snide question into an attribute. "That's why she simply must leave the school. There was quite a scandal over at the mall today because of it."

"I heard about that on the news." There was a smile Mr. Draculs voice and something more sinister too, "Well if she has Erik and Mark after her she must be some catch."

"Oh she is sir." Dean Pervous said as I blanched. "I would have taken her myself if I didn't think of what a candidate she would be for Damian."

I paled but kept my mouth shut as the Dean just sneered at me. The expression on his face told me that if I spoke up or said anything that was exactly what was going to happen and I'd rather take my chances with this Damian kid rather than Dean Pervert.

"Well if she met your expectations…." The speaker box dropped off before Mr. Draculs voice came back clearer than ever, "There is a plane flying out to the school as soon as I get off the line with you. Have her ready for pick up in an hour."

The line went dead and I felt my heart stop before it started to beat again—faster and faster –I felt like I was going to faint like one of those pansy girls when the dean came over and pulled me up out of the chair and marched me over to the door.

"You have 45 minutes to get ready." He snapped and then said to the secretary, "Walk Miss Kylie here up to her dorm room so she can back. Make sure she doesn't try to run." And then turning his face to me he added in a menacing whisper, "You do and you won't live until happily ever after."

I followed the secretary out into the hallway and up the grand staircase. I passed Mark but he quickly turned away and went on. The pain on his face was evident but there was also hate under it as well. I sighed and followed the lady up to my room, she knocked and ushered everyone out. All the girls looked a bit sorry for me but Stacey looked a little mad.

"If you would have stayed with Mark this never would have happened." She fiercely whispered as she walked past me.

_Great….not even my best friend wants to help me….what am I going to do?_

**Sorry so short but I've got to study for my Psychology test…..Leave a review please! **


	11. Mr Jones and the Rules to Play By

**Ok another update but sorry if it's short…I have a funeral to go to (yeah I know sad but I'm fine…really so Lauren…stop saying you're sorry ****). So anyway I love you guys and I hope you enjoy.**

I grabbed my suitcase after throwing my clothes that I had already unpacked back into it. Then I grabbed my library books to return them and headed back out the door to find the secretary blocking my way.

"Are you ready?" she snipped at me as I struggled to balance the books in my one hand and the suitcase in my other, "What are you doing with all those books? We're short on time."

"Well I planned on returning them to the library." I snapped back at her with just as much snippyness in my voice as she frowned and grabbed the books off of me.

"I'll take them back for you. You really must be catching your plane and the car to take you to the airport is already outside and waiting for you. Come on."

I didn't pass anyone in the hallways—the school was practically deserted.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as we walked through the front doors and out onto the lawn.

"Assembly." the snarky secretary snapped and then she started walking faster so I'd have to practically run to catch up. "It seems the dean would like to lay some ground rules for behavior at the mall." Her tone told me that it was all my fault that the fight even broke out, but hey—I never asked Erik and Mark to fight over me. It just sort of happened.

"Get in." she said opening the door of a black town car that had pulled up and then she took my suitcase and threw it in the trunk. "Have a nice life." She added with a smirk and then slammed the door as the driver took off. This was totally going to suck….

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"We're here." The car had stopped and the driver was suddenly opening my door, "get out."

I climbed out of the car and saw I was in an airport hanger and the plane was ready and waiting for me outside the building. I hesitated to move towards it but then Mr. Driver guy grabbed my shoulder and pulled me towards it. "Climb." He said simply as we stood in front of the ladder.

So yeah I climbed the ladder since Mr. Driver was giving me orders and Dean Pervert's threat still range in my ears…_Don't think of running. You do and you won't live until happily ever after._

I strapped myself in as the pilot smiled back at me and I felt my stomach drop. The driver had put my suitcase in the overhead compartment and left me alone. Exited the plane to go back to that hell of a school while I was stuck here in a friggin' plane for only God knows how long….yeah this was totally going to be so much fun. So I could bore you with the really boring stuff like plane peanuts and what happened while we landed about two hours later in Russia but I figured you guys would rather be interested in what awaited me when I got off the plane—that is the truly juicy stuff.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

I climbed down the plane's staircase and out onto the sunny runway. I was met at the bottom by a very big strong looking bald-headed guy who had on a pair of those reflective sunglasses so I could see myself in them. He didn't say a word just walked over to a black rolls-royce and held the door open for me and I got in. He was soon by my side in the driver's seat and we took off. _Oh hell Kylie…what have you gotten yourself into?_

The guy's voice burst through my thoughts as we drove further down the road, "I'm Mr. Jones—I'm the Draculs' driver and semi-body guard. Because I am your driver there are some rules you must adhere to."

"And they would be?" I asked after a few moments of silence and I felt him glance over at me as I rolled my eyes. _Come on already…spit it out!  
_

"While in this car there are three simple rules," he stated as we drove past a field, "First of all you always wear your seatbelt which you have on…good job. Second while in this car or in my sights you show respect to everyone—no being snippy. Third you will not touch the radio or any other buttons in this car; it's my baby." He was trying to make lit of the situation but it really wasn't working as he turned up some classical song. I sighed and settled in for the drive.

Twenty minutes later we pulled up to a mini-castle with stark stone walls and Mr. Jones opened my door for me and helped me out. I noticed he had my suitcase in his one hand and he was gently holding onto my arm with the other. He was obviously afraid I was going to run off. _As if….well it's not like I'm going to run at this point in time…._

_**Sorry this is just a filler but a new chapter will be up 2marrow I promise! So you don't really have to review but I would love if you did. Thanks!**_


	12. Little Tea Party

**YAY! My 17****th**** birthday is now only one day away! Cinco De Mayo baby! Oh well anyway here's some more of The First for you…and btw my college visit went well….**

"You'll be reporting to Ms. Tilly now," Mr. Jones said leading me through the massive doorway and into the entrance hall that had chandeliers that had to have cost more than my whole house, "She's a nice woman. You'll like her and you'll like it here."

I kept silent and I could tell that Jonesie boy was trying to be nice…I just didn't know how to handle all of this and as I looked on the portraits that lined the entrance hallway I wondered why I was even picked. All of the people in the portraits were gorgeous—and pale….and I fit none of those requisites. I was so screwed.

"Well here you are." He said as we stood in front of a mahogany door, he knocked and I just stood there like an idiot. _Well I wonder what kind of thing she is. Will she be just a cranky old woman…or a cranky young looking vampire?_

"Well come in dear." An older woman said beckoning me inside said as Mr. Jones waved goodbye and walked off with my suitcase. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please." I said looking at the small furnishings in her room. The room had a cottage type feel to it—little knick knacks lined the fireplaces mantle—like a grandmotherly feel to it. Or the little old maid that was in _Peter Pan_…yeah Ms. Tilly definitely seemed like her.

"So dear tell me about yourself." She said as we sat at a little round table and drank tea which had a very calming effect on me. It was like I was little again and playing tea party.

"Um…well…there's not much to say." I stated looking into my tea cup like I was trying to see the future in it or something—_if only I could_—and then I started to tell her a little. "I went over to my friend Stacey's house one night never dreaming what I would find out…and I found out her family's little secret. Somehow I ended up being shipped off to some Transylvanian Boarding school filled with blood sucking vamps. There was this boy…"

"Come on…." She urged me pouring me some more tea.

"His name was Mark, he was my friend's brother, and he liked me. But I didn't like him back and he ended up breaking my arm. Then I met Erik who I thought I could be with and things would calm down but Mark got jealous. There was a public fight between the two boys and I found myself in the Dean's office where the man ended up selling me away to the Draculs." I felt tears forming in my eyes as I tried to blink them back. Ms. Tilly handed me a Kleenex and I apologized.

"It's ok. Everything will work out." She cooed suddenly getting up from her seat and disappearing. "Come now…let's try on your dress for dinner."

She appeared in front of me with a white baby doll dress that looked like it would hit about mid-thigh. There was a pretty embroidered pattern at the top with nice not too puffy sleeves. She handed it too me and motioned for me to change.

"Um…do you have a bathroom?" I asked looking around and totally feeling uncomfortable with the little old lady in the same room—even if she was sweet I was way too modest.

"Go behind the dressing screen," she said pointing over to one of those old fashioned three fold thingies that women changed behind. I went to try on the dress and I figured I'd ask her how she ended up under the Draculs' thumbs.

"So how'd you end up here?" I asked tying the stings that tightened the top of the dress as I walked out from behind the screen so Ms. Tilly could zipper the back. "And why does this dress fit like a glove?"

"Mr. Pervous seemed to know your size from just looking at you my dear." The words sent chills down my spine—at least I wouldn't have to see Dean Pervert anymore. "And I came to the Draculs' estate about twenty years ago to keep the mansion in top shape. I basically keep the house running and as for how I got here. I fell in love with a man who wasn't a man at all. He was a vampire…almost sucked me dry one night. His friend master Draculs found me and was kind enough to pay for my medical bills that saved my life. In return I came here. It's quite lovely here you know…once you get used to it here. There all done."

She angled me toward the mirror as she handed me a pair of black pumps. I looked…well…pretty good. The dress fit tight across my torso but puffed out a bit at the bottom. She swooped some cover up powder and blush across my face and cheeks. Then applied some mascara to my lashes before finally sending me out the door.

"Good luck." She said squeezing my shoulder before leaving me to wonder around the house which was surprising. I walked out the door and bumped into something—or someone.

"Sorry." I squeaked snaking around the boy.

"It's fine. Just watch yourself." He responded before entering Ms. Tilly's room.

Alone I decided to wonder down the hallway after slipping my heels off and carrying them. I walked to the end of the hallway and found a set of glass doors that led outside. I stepped out into the most beautiful garden I've ever seen.

There were flowers everywhere and rose bushes galore. I steeped out onto the stone walkway and decided to explore. I felt the smooth flowers with my finger tips as water drops splashed off at my touch. I actually felt really good out here alone.

I walked over to some big rocks that surrounded a little waterfall that had a nice big pool at the bottom. Sticking my feet over the edge of the rock my toes just touched the icy cold water as the sun began to set. Hey maybe if I was lucky they wouldn't be able to find me out here….

"You've been gone for an hour." I heard a voice say behind me a little while later and the British accent told me it must be Mr. Jones. "But I can see why…It's so peaceful out here."

"Yeah….it's beautiful." I sighed standing back up and hopping off the rock. "So I guess I get to go to my funeral now?"

"Just dinner." He said chuckling as he led me back to the house. "I don't think you're going to have a funeral anytime soon."

"Just a wedding," I mumbled as he opened the glass doors for me. "That's worse."

"Aw don't be so glum." He said leading me through the hallway and then through an entryway that had a table set up and two guys sitting at it as I quickly slipped on the black pumps. "Good luck." He whispered into my shoulder as he suddenly disappeared. _Jeez with all of these people wishing me good luck I had a feeling that I was really going to need it._

"Come sit down Future Daughter in Law." The older man said motioning me over and I literally felt like I was going to puke. I walked over to the table and sat down across the younger man and noticed he was the one I'd pumped into earlier as he smiled at me. I looked down at the plate that was in front of me and noticed on it was a piece of steak that did smell really good. "So Kylie would you mind telling me why the dress I bought you is ripped? Are you seriously that sloppy?"

I looked down at the dress and noticed a dirty tear at the bottom which I figured must have been from the rock. I quickly looked back up at the table and decided to cut into my steak.

"Kylie you will answer me because I know you can talk. I heard you in Mr. Pervous's office. So speak."

_Why don't you shut the hell up? _

"Kylie I'm waiting." Mr. Draculs said as I felt a tear form.

I looked up at the man across from me as he smiled at me which totally sent me over the edge—I mean this was the man I was supposed to marry. Shouldn't he be sticking up for me?

"Grow a back bone junior," I snapped at him standing up and yelling at the stupid smiling jerk sitting across from me who was just silently sitting there. "You're letting your father speak to your supposed fiancé this way and you don't even try to protect her? You let him tease me and you don't even have anything to say for yourself?"

"Calm down Kylie." The jerk spoke smiling even wider, "he's just kidding with you. He likes getting under people's skin—he does it for entertainment."

"He's right you know." His father said sipping some red liquid from a wine glass. "I do love to play games. Now please sit back down and finish your meal. Then we can adjourn to the library and discuss some issues."

"What issues?" I asked taking my seat.

"Well…not really issues," he smirked, "More like your wifely duties…."

**Dramatic music please Well please review cause this is like 4 pages on word so it's longer than the last filler chapter. Anyway the white baby doll dress can be seen in a link on my profile cause I had no idea to describe it. Oh and you'll find a link to my homepage if you like. Besides that please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	13. Watch My Purple Sky Fly Over Me

**Sorry it took me so long people….I've just been busy with school but I've freed up some time so here it goes….**

I was silent through the rest of the meal. Damian and his dad talked a little bit about golf and other 'sophisticated' stuff. I didn't mind….it gave me time to think of a way out of this mess. But so far I wasn't having any luck and before long it was time to 'adjurn' to the library.

When I walked into the room it was huge with books lining three of the walls and a big sitting area that was along the other wall that had tons of paintings displayed on it. I took a seat on an ottoman so I wouldn't have to sit anywhere near Damian or his father but Damian pulled the ottoman closer to him (while I was sitting on it mind you) in a matter of seconds without breaking a sweat as his father sat in a leather chair across from us.

"So Kylie," his father said looking in my eyes before continuing, "you might be wondering why you're exactly here."

"Just a little." My voice was cold and I felt Damian's hand on my back but before I could squirm away from him that stupid inner voice reminded me if I did I could end up living with Dean Pervous, so I just sat there.

"You're here to become my son's wife," he said it like I'd won some prize or something, "and to have his children."

"Whoa," I said looking at him like he was nuts. _Have his kids…to do that….we'd have to…well…..I'm just so not going to have his kids._ "I'm not some breeding factory. I'm not having kids to a man I barely know. Can't you get some happy go lucky vampire girl to marry him? I mean it's not like you can't find one."

"Ahh," Dr. Draculs smirked, "but they've already been corrupted with blood from others and hell I figured the race could use some new blood. We'd have to get a virgin mortal to guarantee that my grandchildren wouldn't have any blood diseases like AIDS or whatnot. By having a mortal bride—number one and most importantly, the bond between husband and newly turned vampire wife are stronger and two the kids will be born sooner and they will be healthier."

"I thought I made it clear I'm not going to have any kids." I stated looking the man deep in his eyes, "I'm not some tramp."

"That's the point." Mr. Draculs sneered, "You have to be a virgin which I'm sure you are. You have that whole 'sweet and innocent as honey' thing going for you and I can smell the purity on you."

"What?" I gasped looking at him. _That's just sick!_

"Come on dear," Mr. Draculs smirked, "it's quite obvious. Now please let me continue. You'll marry my son a month from now, you'll help plan the wedding, and you will show up. I don't care if you're happy with it or not….you're going to marry my son and that's that. It'd just be easier if you accept it."

I sat there stunned, what the hell was I supposed to say 'No'? Yeah last time I said 'no' I ended up getting my arm broken by Mark.

"Now Damian," he turned his attention to his son, "why don't you take your fiancé up to her room? I think she has some things to think about."

I stood up and Damian wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out of the library.

"Get your hands off of me." I ordered as soon as we were out the door.

"I'm sorry about my father," he said letting his arm fall and freeing me from him, "he can be a bit forceful some times."

"Yeah I noticed." I snapped as we climbed up the stairs and then onto a landing that led to a hallway. Well more like I stomped while he gracefully kept up to me, "Listen. I'm not some tramp you can just lay and impregnate. I have morals."

"And I'm happy you do." He said finally coming to a door and opening it, "This is your room for now. I hope you like it."

I stepped inside and turned on the lights. The walls were a pretty cream color with black and white pictures of flowers in frames lined the walls. The dresser, desk, bed, and vanity were all a polished dark wood and the bed had on a big black shiny silk comforter and black and white puffy pillows lined the top. I walked over to the vanity and saw dozens of beautiful perfume bottles on it and some make up on the other side. Then I noticed the window seat with pillows and blankets on it that would let me look out the window at the stars. I was so in aw that I didn't even hear Damian walk up next to me.

"Well good night." He said looking down at me, "Your bed clothes are in the dresser and I'll come and get you for breakfast tomorrow morning around ten. Sound good?"

"Sure." I sighed wrapping my arms around me and with one last glance he left. I walked over to the dresser and pulled on a pair of satin sleeping pants and a tight fitting t-shirt that had a cute looking cartoon bat on it. It was obvious that Mr. Draculs must be trying to make me become more accustomed to his vampire son—like that was ever going to happen.

I grabbed my Ipod out of my bag and curled up on the window seat and looked at the sky and the stars as I settled in.

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me……_

**Song by evanescence titled Imaginary….Well sorry it's a bit short but I'm hungry and I figured it was a good place to stop. So please review! And thanks. **


	14. AVATARS WANTED

Hey guys this is getting stuck on all of my stories…hence why all of them look updated…

**Hey guys this is getting stuck on all of my stories…hence why all of them look updated….ok here's the contest for all of you who are way smarter than me at this computer stuff (not that I'm bad…I aced computer programming) but anyways I'd like to have some avatars for my webpage (myspace) on iconator . com. The winner will have their real name used as a somewhat major character in one of the stories of their choosing, well except for the ones that are completed. And they'll help me pick some pics for characters online. I would love avatars for the following stories: **

**The First**

**Time is Running Out**

**New Life or New Life 2**

**Roses and Pearls **

**There Was Something in His Eyes**

**And especially the line: "I'm nice to everyone….I'm just not a nice **_**slut **_**to everyone." From New Life. Which is my favorite line of all time. Lol. **

**So thanks a bunch for reading and I'd be on my knees praising who makes any avatars. I love you guys! And send me a private message when you do so I can look at your wonderful work, because if it's as good as some of your writing it will be AWESOME! **


End file.
